Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of storage. More specifically, the present invention is related to system and method for dynamically load balancing storage media devices based on an optimal sustained performance level.
Discussion of Related Art
Native Command Queuing (NCQ) are known in the prior art for optimizing the order in which commands (i.e., read and/or write) are executed in a single drive, where the optimization is localized within the single drive. However, storage systems having such NCQ supported drives do not view the storage system holistically as existing techniques, such as Native Command Queuing (NCQ) or storage media device head movement time minimization, look at a single host—slave in a vacuum (i.e., a single storage media device). What is absent in the prior art is a system and method that brings load balancing methodologies typically applied at a macro level (to networks outside of the storage systems or compute systems) down to the micro level within the storage system itself and applied across the storage media devices within that system using criteria specific to storage media devices.
Embodiments of the present invention are an improvement over prior art systems and methods.